Too Cute For His Own Good
by Spirit Ella
Summary: This is my first nonsense about Barbie and The Diamond Castle... also, my first attempt to Romance/Humor FF... Hope you'll like it. Multi-song-fic... I mean, a song for every chapter
1. Double Vision

**Too Cute For His Own Good**

**1. Double Vision**

_Okay, so this is a nonsense that came to my mind, about Liana and Jeremy, because I think they're really hilarious! Hope you'll like this nonsense of mine... oh, this takes place from that night when the twins saved Liana and Alexa to the next morning_

* * *

><p>-Okay, I think you should explain this a little better, girls...! - Ian confessed to Alexa<p>

-What? You still don't understand? - Alexa complained, then turned to Liana - Looks like we'll have to find the Diamond Castle on our own...

-Hey, one second, okay? We want to know more about this... whole thing that seems like it came out of a storybook! - Jeremy replied

-But it's true! - Liana insisted - You have to believe us!

-We do, of course we do, but...

-Let's ask just this: will you two help us? If not, we'll do good on our own from this minute to when we'll set Melody free.

-From this minute? - Jeremy smirked - Don't you think it's a little dangerous for you two pretty girls to sleep in a cave all alone? - Ian, hearing this, smiled radiantly at Alexa

Liana rolled her eyes and Alexa turned to the other side.

That would've be the longest night of their lives...

* * *

><p>Liana woke up, sweating and breathing heavily.<p>

That was the worst nightmare she had ever had, definitely.

-Hey...! Can't sleep, right?

-You too, I bet. - Liana replied, irritated - Or did you just stay up all this time and watched me sleeping?

-Both things, if I say the truth... - he smirked

-Great. - she mumbled - So... you follow your brother when he flirts with girls?

-Me? Oh, no... You're a special case... In fact, when Ian flirts with a girl, I leave him alone.

-I'm a special case? Okay, if I am, then let me sleep at once

-You woke up, it wasn't me...! - he chuckled

-Anyways, can you please stop talking at let me fall asleep again?

-As you wish... - Jeremy smirked and waited for her to fall asleep

* * *

><p><em>DOUBLE VISION!<em>

Liana suddenly woke up scared in the morning after hearing those words and found Jeremy and Ian playing their guitars and singing out loud the same song they introduced themselves with the day before

_We are both so charming_

_That we know you will love us_

_Our good looks are disarming_

_And our style is a big, big plus... Yeah!_

-Please stop with this! - Liana yelled, covering her ears - It's making us sick!

-I agree! Stop! - Alexa added

_Hear the song you belong..._

Liana stood up and went quickly towards Jeremy, then hit him hard on the head

-Ouch! - he complained

-Serves you right! Now apologize for have woken up us in this way! - Liana ordered

-Only if you give me a kiss... - Jeremy smirked and his face went closer to Liana's

-Don't even think about it! - Liana tried to slap him, but he was faster to jump back

-For now, you didn't get it, but if you try once more, I promise you'll get hurt by one! - she threatened, her hand still suspended on the air

-Can you please jump onto my horse before we leave you in here, Liana The Meanie? - Jeremy joked and offered her his hand

Liana unwillingly took it

-Hold on, I'm a fast rider!

-Don't go too fast, or else you know what you'll get...!

Jeremy took a deep breath and started riding, leaving Ian and Alexa behind

-Easy, Jerry! - Ian screamed, then followed him laughing

* * *

><p><em>Isn't this a nonsense? Well, tell me about it in a review, okay?<em>

_Your hopeless romantic writer Ceci aka CleoCorinne_


	2. I Want To Hold Your Hand

**Too Cute For His Own Good**

**2. I Want To Hold Your Hand**

_Okay, in fact I almost fell from my chair when I read "You are going to write more, right?" because this was actually a One-Shot... Hey, BTW...! Do you notice the title is the one of a song? Well, yes! The Beatles gave me the proper inspiration to continue this! So... hope this will make you laugh enough... Now, bear for another chapter this complete nonsense..._

* * *

><p>-Let's stop! One hour of riding is enough... and I'm starving! - Jeremy stopped his horse<p>

-And where are you going to find food? ...Under the rocks? - Liana asked with disappoint

-I believe your mouth must not move at this moment, pretty lady - Jeremy replied

Ian rolled his eyes and chuckled... He had never seen Jeremy behaving like that with a girl... Maybe for him she was really worth gazing at every two minutes

Though, it wasn't his business, even if Jeremy was his brother... Ian had someone else to gaze at, and that was Alexa.

-Let's stop anyways, to relax a little... - Jeremy spoke again after testing that Liana wouldn't disagree more

So the girls and the twins jumped off the horses and looked around them

-We're lost, aren't we? - Alexa glared at Ian

-No, we're not! We're not even near the Grand River! A half hour, and we'll arrive there.

-Great. - Liana muttered - I want to go back home in less than a week, or else I'll start missing home... and you, Alexa?

-Me too, Liana... I want to see if some flowers grew during our absence... maybe we could sell them

-Hey, wait a minute! You decided to get into this trouble, you have to go on until the end!

-We know, Jeremy. - Liana tried to make him silent and sat down with her arms crossed

-Really, you do? Well, look! We're in the middle of nothing, and you two are still thinking about making a girl get out of a mirror and finding a palace made of diamonds... I think you girls are totally losing your mind... why don't you forget Melody and go back home? We'll take you there with pleasure - Jeremy didn't realized he had said too much, also chuckling

Liana suddenly stood up and slapped him hard, looking at him with anger

-Calm d... - he tried to said

-Never ever speak to me again, Jeremy! And leave us alone! - she yelled, then she went to hide behind a big rock

Jeremy stood there speechless

-Bad move, Jerry... - Ian told him - What are you going to do now?

Then, Jeremy got an idea.

-Hey, can you hear me? - Ian asked him again, puzzled

Jeremy took his guitar and went towards the rock

-Oh, come on, Liana! I apologize! Please, get back here!

-No, leave me alone! - she replied

Jeremy took a deep breath, then started to sing and play the guitar

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something_

_I'll make you understand_

_When I'll say that something_

_I want to hold your hand...!_

_I want to hold your hand...!_

_I want to hold your hand...!_

Alexa and Ian turned to Jeremy and both started to laugh, while Liana, behind the rock, was still with her arms crossed

_Oh please, say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_And please, say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand...!_

_You'll let me hold your hand...!_

_I want to hold your hand...!_

Liana's head turned to see Jeremy singing

_And when I touch you I feel happy_

_Inside_

_It's such a feeling that my love_

_I can't hide...!_

_I can't hide...!_

_I can't hide...!_

_Yeah, you've got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I'll say that something_

_I want to hold your hand...!_

-Let's go to the nearest village, I'm starting to starve too! - Liana went out of her hiding, Jeremy behind her took her hand

-No, this doesn't mean I'll let you hold my hand! - she glared at him

* * *

><p><em>Nonsense of chapter 2 is finished too! (Oh, a rhyme! What a cutie thingie!)<em>

_Hope you liked this chapter too..._

_Your hopeless romantic writer Ceci aka CleoCorinne_


	3. Not Following You

**Too Cute For His Own Good**

**3. Not Following You**

_Heheheeeeeeeeeee, now the things will get more complicated! You'll see why... also, I changed the rating to T, see? Anyways, the title of this chapter is still a title of a song (That fits perfectly!)... but not a Beatles's one, an Ellie Goulding's one! And in this chapter, Liana will sing ;)_

* * *

><p>-A village! - Ian pointed to a few houses<p>

-At last! - Jeremy said, relieved

-I and Alexa will go to buy some food, you can wait in here - Ian informed

-Stay here with him? Oh, no! It'll be better for me to come with the two of you...

-No, Liana. I think you should stay in here - Alexa suggested, chuckling - He'll feel alone without anyone

-Fine, then. - Liana snorted - You're against me too now? - she complained

-I'm not against you, I'm just defending Jeremy's feelings for you - Alexa winked at her best friend and then walked away with Ian - See you later!

Liana stood there speechless and rolled her eyes - Perfect.

-Oh, it's too hot! - Jeremy complained - I'm sweating in here! Luckily I saw a lake nearby... be right back, Liana! - he walked away

Liana watched him becoming farther and farther, then lost herself in her thoughs and without even noticing it, she started to sing

_If I am catching your eye, it was an accident_

_If I looked at you strange it's not what I meant_

She decided to follow him, so she wouldn't feel alone

_I wanted to talk, but you're occupied_

_I tried to explain, but my tongue tied_

_I'll wait in the wings again_

_'Till you find me out_

_What is the hold up?_

_Oo-oo-oo-oh..._

_I'm not following you_

_Oo-oo-oo-oh_

_Walking this way too_

_Oo-oo-oo-oh..._

_I've had enough of dreaming_

_All my dreams are you_

She saw the lake and Jeremy washing his face, whispering something that she didn't understand. She went to hide behind a rock and looked at him, hoping she'd hear his words. She continued singing her song

_If I sat next to you, it wasn't my intent_

_And if my hand falls on yours, it was concidence..._

She stopped and swallowed at the sight of him unbottoning his shirt for the high temperature, and wished she hadn't followed him

Jeremy chuckled - Liana, I know you're there...

She gasped and turned to the other side, but someone took her by her shoulders from behind, making her squeal

She turned and found Jeremy, obviously shirtless, looking at her with a grin on his face

-You... scared... me - she was about to faint for the awkward situation she had gotten herself into

-What are you doing here? - he asked

-I didn't want to stay alone in there... so I followed you... I didn't have to, right? - she blushed

-I don't have anything to say about this, that's fine with me. - he assured - Though...

-Though...? - Liana asked, putting a hand on his chest, followed by the other one

Her voice became lower, almost a whisper - Sorry.

Jeremy looked at her hands, that were slowly reaching her back of his neck. She was now closer and that made him take her by her waist; Liana took a deep breath, ready to take what was about to happen.

She closed her eyes, feeling him holding her tighter than before, his lips getting closer to hers

-Liana? Jeremy? - Alexa called them

-Where are you? - Ian called them too

Liana and Jeremy quickly separated, he ran towards the lake to take his shirt and fastly put it on again.

Two minutes later, they ran towards Alexa and Ian

-Where have you been? - Alexa asked to Liana, a smirk on her face

-Oh, nowhere... we were just... - Liana lied - ...talking...

-Yeah, sure... - Ian chuckled, then grinned at his twin brother

-Don't you believe her? - Jeremy asked him with a glare

Liana rolled her eyes at Alexa and Ian's malice, then began to sing again, but whispering the words

_Oo-oo-oo-oh_

_I'm not following you_

_Oo-oo-oo-oh_

_Walking this way too_

_Oo-oo-oo-oh_

_I've had enough of dreaming_

_All my dreams... are... you._

* * *

><p><em>Hahahaaaaaaaaaaa, there it was! That's why the rating changed into T!<em>

_Hope you liked this chapter, by the way..._

_Your hopeless romantic writer Ceci aka CleoCorinne_


	4. Our Lips Are Sealed

**Too Cute For His Own Good**

**4. Our Lips Are Sealed**

_This. Took. Ages. ...Right? Hope the waiting is worth this fourth chapter of nonsense... the song... is a Hilary Duff's one, though it's not completely fitting with this, so I won't use the bridge... I don't think Jeremy is a "crying angel"... what about you guys? Is he?_

* * *

><p>-It looks like you're hiding something from me, you know? - Alexa asked to her best friend a half hour later - ...Liana?<p>

Liana slowly turned, coming out of her thoughts - What did you say?

-You're strange, Liana... it looks like something happened between you and Jeremy when I and Ian went...

Liana cut her off - Stop with this! I think you had enough fun joking on me...

Alexa chuckled, knowing she was lying. She perfectly knew she had a thing for Jeremy, since she had blushed a little, even a few moments before when she had cut her off. It was just a matter of time, and things would've come out. She was sure about that.

* * *

><p>-Admit it, Jerry! - Ian laughed, joking on his twin brother, hitting him on his shoulder<p>

-Ouch! Shut up, Ian! You only have fun joking on me and Liana? I like her, okay, but we didn't do nothing when we were alone! - Jeremy glared at him, then smirked, knowing how to make him stop

-What are you thinking about? - Ian asked, confused

-And what about you and Alexa? What did you do when I and Liana weren't with the two of you? - Jeremy was amused at the sight of Ian with his mouth open and not knowing what to reply at that

* * *

><p>Liana, finally alone, took a flower and began to do the usual thing the girls do when they like a guy... it was quite stupid, but she thought it was the best thing to do in that moment, since Alexa, Ian and <em>Jeremy<em> weren't there.

She thought she would've lie to Jeremy when he would've ask her if she was really trying to kiss him when they were near that lake...

-He loves me... he loves me not... he loves me... he loves me not... he loves me... he loves me not... - her eyes shined - ... he loves me!

She started to sing

_Can you hear them?_

_They talk about us_

_Telling lies, well, that's no surprise_

_Can you see them?_

_See right through them?_

_They have no shield, no secrets to reveal_

_It doesn't matter what they say_

_In the jealous games people play, hey hey hey..._

_Our lips are sealed_

She fought with the thought of revealing Jeremy she liked him too

_There's a weapon which we must use in our defense_

_Silence..._

She smirked and hid the lucky petal of the flower in the small pocket her dress had, and kept asking herself if she had to tell him the truth or not.

* * *

><p><em>It's still a nonsense, right?<em>

_Your hopeless romantic writer Ceci aka CleoCorinne_


	5. I Feel Fine

**Too Cute For His Own Good**

**5. I Feel Fine**

_I made you wait for so long, I'm so sorry! ...well-well, I published two new FF, but still... hope you'll like this chapter!_

* * *

><p>Liana was gone. After a few hours of staying with her, Jeremy was already missing her very much.<p>

-A rainbow bridge! - Ian screamed - A rainbow bridge took Alexa away with her best friend!

-Her best friend's name is Liana, Ian. - Jeremy replied - And stop screaming, please. I know you miss Alexa.

-And you miss Liana, so what? - Ian chuckled

-Enough with this. You had fun for too long. - Jeremy glared at his brother, then started to think - ...what should we do now? Go find them?

-Probably... or they'll find us.

-Well, I'd follow Liana's advice and go to the Seven Stones to wait for her... - he turned to Ian, that looked at him with a smirk

-Go to your girlfriend, Jerry. I'll wait for Alexa in here.

-Oh no, you'll come with me. - Jeremy took Ian by his arm and dragged him towards their horses

-Let me go! I won't follow you anywhere! - Ian protested

-Stop complaining. Shut up and jump onto your horse. - Jeremy chuckled at his brother - If Liana goes to the Seven Stones, Alexa will be with her.

Ian started to sing, jumping onto his own horse

_Baby says she's mine, you know_

_She tells me all the time, you know_

_She said so_

_I'm in love with her and I feel fine_

-Alexa told you she's yours? - Jeremy asked

-No, but I'd like to hear her saying that - Ian started to laugh - It's just a matter of time, and she'll confess it. She loves me because she's always with me and helps me a lot when you offend me. - he began to sing again

_I'm so glad she's my little girl_

_She's so glad, she's telling all the world_

-Come on, Ian! Stop it! - Jeremy glared at his brother

-What's wrong with it? - Ian asked, laughing - What did I do?

-Nothing. You're just annoying, as always.

* * *

><p><em>It's really a stupid chapter... though, this IS a stupid FanFiction, so that's why...<em>

_Your hopeless romantic writer Ceci aka CleoCorinne_


	6. I Run To You

**Too Cute For His Own Good**

**6. I Run To You**

_I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack, y'all! I finally decided to update this demented fanfic of mine! Wait... 9 favorites? Seriously? OMK, I love you guys!_

* * *

><p>Liana couldn't help but laugh at how Jeremy and Ian were arguing while telling her and Alexa how they decided to go to the Seven Stones to find them<p>

-So I had to grab Ian and force him to jump onto his horse because the thought of going to rescue Alexa didn't even cross his mind - Jeremy continued

-Hey! That's not true! - Ian protested

-Almost true - Jeremy replied

-So Sparkles found the two of you there and he made you come to Lydia's cave? Thank goodness my dog isn't stupid like the two of you - Liana joked, smirking at Jeremy - I'm kidding!

-You're so mean... - Jeremy said it in a high-pitched voice to make the blonde girl laugh. He was glad to see that had actually worked; nothing could make him feel better than Liana finally letting her heart melt for him

Liana giggled and started to sing

_This world keeps spinning faster_

_Into a new disaster so I run to you_

_I run to you, baby_

_And when it all starts coming undone_

_Baby, you're the only one I run to_

_I run to you_

Too bad there was someone that interrupted her because of the excessive romanticism of the situation...

-Okay... so, have you got any plan to defeat Lydia? - Ian asked Alexa, also to change the subject because he was getting annoyed of Jeremy always flirting with Liana...

-I guess we do... Liana? - Alexa asked her best friend

-I think Jeremy and Ian should distract Slyder with something... well, knowing how much Lydia hates someone else's music, maybe one of them should play the guitar, as bait, and the other should be ready to catch Slyder - Liana looked at Jeremy, asking him only with her blue eyes to accept doing that

-Slyder? - Ian asked

-Sure! - Liana turned to Jeremy's twin - You'll hide behind a rock and start play the guitar, Jeremy will be on top of it and when Slyder arrives... BAM! - she clapped her hands once, making Ian almost jump in surprise. That was so sudden!

-What about you and Alexa? - Jeremy asked Liana

-We'll pretend to be without our necklaces and we'll try to stop Lydia... she'll try to mesmerize us with her flute, but we'll be hiding our Guardian Stones in our hands so she won't see their magic protecting us. After that, we'll try to take her flute from her hands - Liana explained, while Alexa nodded, sign that she agreed with her best friend

Jeremy took a deep breath before speaking - ...You actually think this mad plan will work?

* * *

><p><em>Here it was! Chapter 7 will be up in a half hour, maybe less!<em>

_Bye from your hopeless romantic writer Ceci aka CleoCorinne! (Now it's Spirit Ella, but oh well)_


	7. I'm Happy Just To Dance With You

**Too Cute For His Own Good**

**7. I'm Happy Just To Dance With You**

_Heeey, I told you I would've written all the last chapters today! I'm such a lazy ass so I haven't been updating this story, Dreams Of Destiny and Learning To Believe for so long... uh, you know... I had to study Math because I had the exam in September, I had to study music because I had the exam a few weeks ago... though I passed both, wheee! So here I am! (Lol, I quoted another fanfic of mine!) I must finish this today so I can work on the other stories... you know, it's a shame for me to have 4 fanfics in progress and not update any of them!_

* * *

><p>Liana couldn't believe it, still. Melody was finally out of that mirror, Lydia was defeated, the Muses had been freed... and she was dancing in the Diamond Castle's ballroom, dressed like a princess... and she actually WAS a princess now! One of the two Princesses of Music.<p>

She looked up and saw his face. Jeremy was smiling at her so brightly that Liana realized she preferred when he was smirking. It didn't even seem Jeremy when he smiled... he just looked like a lovesick idiot in a prince's clothes. She started laughing and he changed expression to a confused one

-What? Why are you laughing?

-Nothing - she lied

-Then, I have a song for you... just for the occasion... - Jeremy smirked

_Before this dance is through_

_I think I'll love you too_

_I'm so happy when you dance with me_

_I don't want or need to hold your hand_

_If it's funny try to understand_

_There's really nothing else I'd rather do_

_'Cause I'm happy just to dance with you_

Liana laughed even harder - Is this the song you wanted to sing to me? ...Okay, go on!

_I don't need to kiss or hold you tight_

_I just want to dance with you all night_

_In this world there's nothing else I'd rather do_

_'Cause I'm happy just to dance with you_

_Just to dance with you_

_It's everything I need_

_Before this dance is through_

_I think I'll love you too_

_I'm so happy when you dance with me..._

-Really flattering, Jerry, I'm surprised - Liana smirked

-Don't call me that, please, Ian is enough - Jeremy chuckled

-You're so cute when you get annoyed by something... - Liana pulled him closer and she was about to place her lips of his when Ian interrupted the magic of the moment

-Spoiling the party? - Ian stood there with Alexa's hand in his

-How much for the wedding gift? - Liana smirked

-Do not worry about that. I bet in a month he will be having his eyes on another girl... - Jeremy added, making Ian snort

-This time it's serious, man! And she likes me too! - Ian protested - We kissed, did you know?

-Really interesting. - Liana replied - We were about to kiss and you interrupted us! - she looked at Jeremy and grabbed his hand - C'mon, let's go somewhere these two can't see us!

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter will be... the last one!<em>

_Bye from your hopeless romantic writer Ceci aka CleoCorinne/Spirit Ella!_


	8. Quiet

**Too Cute For His Own Good**

**8. Quiet**

_Last chapter! And you'll finally get what you have been waiting for..._

* * *

><p>Liana and Jeremy ran to another part of the Diamond Castle, where they were sure Ian would've never find them<p>

-Okay, are we finally alone? - Jeremy asked, gasping for breath, exhausted

-We are... at last - Liana turned to him - I have a song for you too, it just came to my mind...

_I'm not yours and you're not mine_

_But we can sit and pass the time_

_No fighting wars, no ringing chimes_

_We're just feeling fine_

_This is where we're supposed to be_

_Sitting by a broken tree_

_No tragedy, no poetry_

_Just staring at the sky_

_I could wait a thousand hours_

_Stay the same in sun and showers_

_Pick apart a hundred flowers_

_Just to be quiet_

_Tell me when you feel ready_

_I'm the one, there's not too many_

_Hold my hand to keep me steady_

_Just to be quiet_

_With you..._

Liana grabbed Jeremy's collar and pulled him into a passionate kiss, letting him embrace her waist tight, not wanting to let her go. In that moment, Liana's world turned upside down 'cause she never thought kissing him would've felt so great. He might've been the same guy she had met in the village a few days before, but she had realized she didn't care how his behaviour was... the only important thing was that he was HERS. He belonged to no one else.

Liana broke apart, breathless - Whoa... this was awesome...

-I love you, Liana - Jeremy gave her a quick kiss. She just laughed, thinking about how much time it had taken them to finally kiss

-I love you too, my handsome and awful guitar player idiot

-Oh, come on, Liana! You're kidding, right? - Jeremy protested

-No. For none of the three things. You're handsome, you're an awful guitar player and you're an idiot as well. But I love you anyways, Jeremy - Liana smirked

-Oh, okay, good.

-Let's get back to Alexa and Ian before those two go back to the village without telling us!

**The End**

* * *

><p><em>It ended! It's over! Ah, after a whole year, I finally finished it! ...I still don't believe I actually managed to finish it... oh dear Kelly... anyways, hope you have liked this, and I thank you all again for having supported me and convinced me to continue this! I love you all!<em>

_Bye from your hopeless romantic writer Ceci aka CleoCorinne/Spirit Ella... and get ready for more updates on my REALLY old fanfics!_


End file.
